1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a rotating shaft control system, and more particularly, to a rotating shaft control system having an improved degree of accuracy in terms of stability by reducing influence of a frictional force acting between mechanical elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
A remote control weapon station (RCWS) is a system that enables precise shooting on a target by adjusting a weapon from a remote place to prevent a gunner from being exposed to the outside when performing a battle operation at a near or far distance. The RCWS is mounted on a variety of vehicles such as unmanned vehicles, unmanned armored vehicles, unmanned planes, unmanned patrol boats, etc.
Since a gunner located at a remote place from an RCWS performs shooting by adjusting a target shooting point of a weapon, a direction of the weapon of the RCWS needs to be rapidly and accurately controlled.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2010-0101915 discloses technology relating to a control system for an RCWS, in which an error signal due to a difference between an output speed and an input speed of a driving unit is used for compensating for a frictional force. However, since the control system considers only a frictional force generated from inside the RCWS, an amount of a motion of a vehicle equipped with the RCWS and driving of a rotating shaft according to a speed command instructed by an operator are not free from influence of various frictional disturbances generated by mechanical constituent elements of the RCWS.